The Perfect Man
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Kono made a list a very long time ago, with the help of her friend she finds out Steve might be perfect for it. I suck at summaries and titles.Kono/STeve all the way.
1. the list

**Title**: The Perfect man  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: McKono all the freakin way y'all! my OTP is so perfect.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: blah blah blah not mine. Though Steve is mine in my dreams. Except Maggie,she's mine.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None

**A/N**: I know I haven't finished my other McKono fic,I will no worries,but I had to post this one :). Biggest GIGANTIC hugs to my LJ beta,rebel, for taking her time to do this for me,especially on Christmas Eve.

MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!

* * *

><p>I know it sounds stupid, crazy even, but when I was younger I used to make a special list to find my perfect man; all he had to have for me to love him forever. I stopped doing that when I had my first boyfriend, since he had none of the qualities that I considered "special" on my list. I started it up again when we broke up, added a few things here and there. I kept that list for when I met my other boyfriend, which didn't work out either. Under my friend's request, I redid the list. I don't know why I did it really, since last time I checked it I felt that there was no way in hell I was going to find the perfect man on this planet.<p>

"C'mon Kono, show us!" Maggie, my very best friend on the Island, laughed as she held the drink in her hands; she was very much drunk at this point.

"It's ridiculous. Besides, this was just part of my younger self," I say, laughing along with her.

It was a fantastic Friday night, the perfect Friday night I might say. There was nothing better than spending time with my best friends, with a few drinks in hand, laughing and telling jokes, reminiscing of what we used to be before each of us made a whole new life. We barely got together now that we all had jobs, and every time these reunions were coming closer, one of us got called to work. That "one" being me most of the time.

"I'm pretty sure you know it by hand, don't you?" Lena said, the only married man in the group, who claimed she married her perfect man.

"Actually I do," I laugh a little, take a sip of my drink and prepare to recite the perfect man's list "Okay, so this guy has to know how to play guitar, 'cause I want a serenade once in a while obviously. He has to _love_ kids, because I want to have one or two. He has to know how to surf. And he has to be cute, not the Brad Pitt type of guy, he has to be handsome and sweet. He also has to know when to save me and know how independent I can be."

"All of this applies to?" Maggie says smiling mischievously. I know what she is getting at - Steve. We always come to the same conclusion, that he's the perfect guy for me or the fact that I have the biggest crush on him and I happened to reveal it to her in one of our drunken nights. Biggest mistake ever.

"Nobody," I reply, completely ignoring her stupid grin.

"You're lying to yourself if you think you will find someone THAT perfect," Maggie says. "It's ridiculously impossible."

"I told you, I was young when I wrote this!"

"Well, you won't find a man with all of those qualifications but you can at least think about one. Right?"

_"Probably."_

"And you already said Steve can surf?"

"Why do we always end up talking about Steve?"

"Because you're so madly in love with him!"

"I am not!"

"I think you are," Lena speaks this time, taking a short sip of her drink. "The way you even say his name, the way you blush each time WE mention his name gives you away!"

"I told you, I HAD a crush on him when I first started working with them, but now I don't."

"Of course you don't. You LOVE him now!" Maggie laughs loudly, proving she had been very close to being wasted.

"Can we stop talking about him, please?" I complain, already feeling uncomfortable with my boss being mentioned, especially since that will create a distraction in the morning.

"You gotta accept that even though he doesn't fit your perfect man's list, he is pretty much the ideal man for you to hook up with. You can't deny it."

There was no need for me to say how ridiculously right she is. Steve was perfect to every single girl's eyes, even me. I wasn't ready to say how I felt about Steve to my friends yet so I kept saying it was just a crush, something that could happen to anyone, but to me this was way more than that. I didn't need a list to tell myself how perfect he was. I love him. I guess if he didn't fit that list he would definitely be my number one option.

_**TBC**_


	2. he's a guitar player? really?

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all so very much.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAS!**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The guitar player.<strong>_

The conversation between my friends and I last night was left behind the next morning. Basically because I have to work and I certainly do not need distractions at all, and having that thing Maggie said about Steve being perfect was definitely a distraction. That being said, I need to concentrate fully on the task in hand, which was finding a murderer and solving a case. Simple.

All morning, the world was playing on my team. Steve and Danny had left to check a crime scene, Chin was talking to some witnesses and I was left alone in the office. Though I sort of missed Steve's cute face, I needed time on my own to get him out of my head. Easier said than done.

I walked into his office to leave some papers on his desk and I found something that shocked me beyond reason.

At the corner of his chair, lying against the wall was a guitar. I was taken aback because I've been into his office several times and I never saw it before. Maybe it was new? Or maybe it wasn't his. Yes, that must be it, because Steve was not the guitar player type of guy. No, he wasn't.

Maggie would be thrilled if she saw this. A guitar. I can already hear her voice, "Told you he would make it to the list!". I smile thinking about how much fun she would have with all this.

"Kono?"

I jump at the sound of his voice behind me. Was he watching smile like some crazy chick?

"Hey!" I smile at him receiving a broad smile back. He looked absolutely to die for in that white shirt and brown cargo pants. I wonder if it'd be weird for me to drool onto my shirt. "I was dropping this off," I motion to the stack of papers in my hand. He takes them from my hands and we barely touch. I shiver runs down my spine and I can't even move.

"Thank you," he whispers and our eyes locked for a brief second.

"Can I ask you a question?" I speak breaking the uncomfortable silence surrounding us.

"Sure."

"Is that yours?" I point at the forgotten guitar at the corner of his office. He nods slowly and smiles.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You mean you play the guitar?"

"I do."

I froze for a minute, and then my eyes are once again stuck with his. I instantly remember the list I have at home and Maggie's laugh on my brain.

"Since when?"

"Since I was a teenager. I did to impress the girls."

God, he did not need to do that to impress any girl. He could flash that killer smile and any girl would be worshipping the ground he walked on.

"Right."

I shift my weight from one foot to the other and slowly move towards the door. He watches me for a second and smile once again, not noticing how uncomfortable I was with all this.

"I better get back to work," I whisper and practically run out of his office.

This was nothing. So he plays the guitar, not a big deal. That did not mean he was becoming part of my list. For all I know he might hate kids and that would instantly pull him far, far away from it. Or maybe he sucks at playing the guitar. Right. So this was nothing. Nothing at all.

Though picturing him sitting in an armchair, guitar in hand and playing soft music will surely be stuck on my mind forever.

* * *

><p>"He what?" Maggie screams over the phone so loud that I have to pull it out of my ear.<p>

"He plays the guitar. He told me himself."

"I knew it! I knew it!" she celebrated, there was no need for me to see - she was surely celebrating how right she was. "He's so on your list!"

"No, he's not!" God he is. Completely. "This is nothing. For all I know he might hate it. And my guy has to love playing nice music to me."

"You're making excuses again, Kono," she complains. "So you like the guy, big deal!"

"He's my boss!"

"He's a man before being your boss, and you're a girl!" she states the obvious. "Girl meets boy, boy meets girl. You know what will happen, right?"

"No."

"Sex!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Forget about the guitar playing. Now there was another image stuck in my brain.

_**TBC**_


	3. He's good with kids

_**A/N: You guys are the best! thank you so much for the reviews,and the messages and EVERYTHING! I love you all so freakin much.**_

_**TEH HUGS!**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

><p><strong>He's good with kids.<strong>

The guitar playing was one thing that got stuck in my brain for quite a while. There was this point in which I snuck into his office to make sure it was still there, and then I stared from my desk to see if he took it and played. He didn't. He was professional, so focused on his job, he wasn't about to play a concert. Right? Though in my dream, the one I had two days ago, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his office and played something for me. Which lead to a full make out session and something more. Needless to say, I woke up sweating profusely.

The list forgotten and pushed to the side, work is the only thing that matters today. I can think about all the ways and all the songs Steve could play for me later, or when he's not watching.

Once again I was left alone at my desk; Chin was nowhere to be seen and Danny had received a phone call from Rachel saying something about Grace so he had to run. Which lead to me being alone with Steve. Luckily he was focused on writing a report and he was not going to cause a distraction to me at all.

I was quiet for a while, silently reading a file in hand, when Danny walks in, Grace holding his hand firmly. He was a little frustrated. Though Steve never disagreed with having little Gracie around, she's a sweetheart, Danny did not agree with bringing his kid around with all the murder pictures he sometimes had laying around. She was a light in all the darkness, I can say that much. Her smile brightened every single room in this office; she was the cutest and smartest girl I've ever known and her comments about Danny always made us laugh. Not to mention how Steve seemed to shine when he saw her, and the way she would run to her uncle's arms was plain adorable.

Wait.

He's really good with kids. Like, really good. I've seen him around and the way he manages to control Grace whenever she freaks out is just plain cute. And he makes it look very simple. She adores him (seriously, who wouldn't?) and he adores her.

Steve likes kids!

Oh Dear Lord, the list.

No. No.

This is nothing! Once again I find myself saying this. But it is true, this is nothing. Grace gets along with everybody. She smiles at everybody and she laughs with everybody. This could be those rare crushes little girls have, I mean when I was little I had a crush on one of my teachers because he bought me candy once, this could clearly be one of those. God, this sounds so twisted! Grace has absolutely nothing to do with all this. He's good with all kids and thinking about that causes a slight pain on my chest.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asks and he levels to her height to speak to her. "Can you play me a song with your guitar?"

Oh no. No. Please say no.

"Sure, sweetheart," he smiles at her, grabs the guitar and sits on Danny's chair. If I could just cover my ears and play deaf it would be more than perfect. Though that would look rude. "What do you want to hear?"

"Beautiful girl!" she practically screams with excitement.

"Alright then."

We share a tiny smile and somehow my eyes are stuck with the movements of his hands on the guitar. If he starts singing I might pee in my pants. Sure enough he does, smiling as Gracie sings along to the not-so-appropriate song for kids, but she's having so much fun it's impossible for anyone not to smile.

_"You're way too beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work..."_

I bite my lower lip at the sound of his deep voice as he sings along. I had no idea, in the entire time working for him, that he had such an amazing voice. He was a man of many talents, which I knew for sure, but I had no idea singing was one of them. I could feel my heart beating faster with every note, every word he sang. There was a brief moment in which he looked at me and I thought I was going to melt right in the spot. If he only knew all the things he was doing to me, all the feelings I had bottled inside. He was literally driving me insane.

"Are you alright, Kono?" Danny asked, I guess he notices how awkward I was feeling.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Cause you look a little flushed."

I might as well be sweating right now for all I knew.

"It's hot."

"You don't say," he smiles, the same way Maggie smiles each time I mention Steve.

"In here. The room." I correct myself.

"If you say so."

Not again. Not Danny too.

The song finishes with loud claps coming from Grace, who hugs her uncle Steve dearly. He smiles and kisses her forehead. Grace turns to me and speaks with her usual kids innocence.

"Did you like the song, Kono?" she asks and I smile at her. If only she knew.

"Yeah, I did"

"You're aunt Kono was enjoying the song and a lot more," Danny says, smiling at my embarrassment.

"Shut up, Danny," I speak, already feeling my cheeks burning. "It was really beautiful, Boss" I say truthfully, Steve flashes a dashing smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," he smiled again, this time staring at his feet for a brief second before looking at me again.

"I had no idea you could sing, Steven," Danny said clearly noticing how uncomfortable this was turning.

"I'm a man of many talents, Danno," he replied.

"And as much as we like to know them all, at least Kono here does, we have a murder to solve. Right?"

I can't say I want to deny Danny's statement at all.

**TBC**

**in case you're interested, the song Steve sings is the song "Beautiful Girl/Stand by me" and is a cover by Boyce Avenue  
><strong>


	4. The cutie surfs

_**Love you all. **_

_**Fran**_

* * *

><p><strong>The cutie surfs.<strong>

There's nothing better than a long weekend off. Before Friday I had already mentally made my to-do list. Surfing was obviously at the top. Get together with Maggie, enjoy some beach time and nice conversation. Nothing could go wrong. Besides, I had to inform my friend of my new discovery. Singing was not on my list, but I could totally add it. It was such an unexpected surprise and it fascinated me beyond reason. I kept imagining scenarios in my head with Steve playing guitar, this time I was not alone, but there was a little boy with his eyes sitting on my lap as he sang us a song. That forced me to lay awake for hours.

Focusing on the task at hand (getting to the beach and finding a nice spot for us to sit), I sigh contently. I was really planning on forgetting about that damn list for at least one day, just getting it off of my mind and that HAD to work since I wasn't going to see Steve until Monday. It sort of broke my heart a little but I'm trying not to think about it.

Maggie nudges at me as she sits. She wants to get all possible information from me; she's more desperate to find out this new information than anyone. I think she's the only one this interested in finding me a boyfriend. Correction; she wants Steve to be my boyfriend. Ever since I mentioned the first time we met, him being handsome and all, she hasn't stopped pushing me to go out with him already. She doesn't understand that it takes two to tango and surely Steve was not interested in dancing with me.

"So?" Maggie speaks.

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I want to know."

"Well, he sings."

"Who sings?"

"Steve."

"He what?" she speaks loudly, excitement written all over her face. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. He has a pretty good voice."

"How pretty?"

"Very."

"Oh my God..." she says laughing softly, having way too much fun. "You cannot deny it"

"Stop it!"

"He's getting in. He's getting into this crazy list of yours and this is driving you insane!"

"I think YOU are putting too much thought into it."

"Because I can see how much this is bothering you!"

I turn my head away, because I hate how right she always is. Maggie knows me, she knows how real this is getting and how dangerous it is that this game is getting out of hand. Just when I'm about to protest, I see something that makes me want to run away immediately. Steve was slowly, (sounds cliché and like it came out of a romantic movie, but it pretty much looked like it was in a slow motion) whipping his short wet hair. He looked incredibly handsome and absolutely perfect in every way. I stopped breathing the minute I noticed his presence.

Maggie followed my eyes and noticed me staring at someone, smiling as I got stuck watching his fantastic body in motion.

"Who's that?" She asks me, amused.

"Nobody," I snap quickly. I was about to say he was the man hunting my dreams every night. No.

"You obviously know that hottie, otherwise you wouldn't be practically drooling."

"It's just a guy!"

"Liar. C'mon! Tell me, I promise not to say a word."

"Promise me, swear you won't."

"Okay".

I sigh heavily and almost freak out as I see Steve making his way over to us. He smiled as he walked, content to see a familiar face among the crowded beach. He stopped right in front of me, his oh-so-perfect (I think I've used that word concerning him too many times) well-fit body so deliciously close I could smell his cologne.

"Hey, Kono. Didn't know you were coming today."

"Yeah." I whisper, barely finding my voice. I had seen Steve shirtless before, but there was something completely different about a very wet Steve. Totally and completely different. Yes. "I...yeah. It's a perfect day after all."

"True."

I hear a loud cough next to me and Maggie flashes that smile she does when she sees something she likes and she wants to get. And I look at her and then to Steve, afraid he might have fall for her pretty smile.

"Care to introduce us, Kono?" Maggie says, her eyes glued to Steve's chest.

"Yes, sorry, how rude of me. Maggie this is Steve McGarrett, Steve this is my best friend Maggie."

They shake hands politely, and there's no mistake in Maggie's face that she really wanted to say something to me, a dirty comment maybe, but I look at her as a reminder of her promise not to say a word to me. Though I knew she wasn't gonna keep it.

"I've heard so many things about you, Steve," Maggie says seductively.

"Great things I hope," he says

"Oh you have no idea."

"So, Steve! Were you swimming?" I ask, kind of obvious but I wanted to break the tension and stop Maggie from saying anything stupid.

"No, I was surfing actually," he says. I wished I had never asked.

"You surf?" Maggie says, stealing a glance from me. "How fantastic, right Kono."

"Yeah..." there was nothing I could possibly say. I had no words. His body was a complete distraction to me.

"Well, I should go," he speaks. "It was nice seeing you, Kono."

"It was nice seeing _you_," Maggie says and I really think she's the one drooling - not me. Then again, he has that sort of effect on women.

He nods and walks pass us. I turn around subconsciously, following him as he walks away from us. He turns around briefly, and our eyes locked like they have many times before, though now I thought I saw something that wasn't there before, something that made my heart skip a beat.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady," Maggie speaks, hands on her hips.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Why didn't you tell me he was so hot?"

"I did tell you."

"No, you told me he was cute, never mentioned the word hot."

"So what? He's hot."

"That man is a crime waiting to happen. There's no way in hell I'd be skipping work if I had a boss like him!"

"He happens to be a great cop, you know? Him being hot has nothing to do with me liking my job."

"There's gotta be a reason though."

"Can we drop it, please? You promised me you wouldn't say a word."

"Sorry, I can't do that. That man is hot and he surfs," she states. "You know what that means?"

"Yes. I know."

"So, why keep looking for the perfect guy if you already found him?"

Because it doesn't mean he actually likes me, or that he ever will. It's kind of sad if you think about it. Having the world's biggest crush on someone but knowing he would never look at you the way you want him to, like a woman. He sees me as one of the guys; one of his partners and nothing more. I should be looking at him like my boss, but in my head he's the man who stole my heart right on this beach two years ago.

**TBC**


	5. playing Superman

_**Just one more chapter to go,sad but true. Love you all so much!**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

><p><strong>He has to be a hero.<strong>

There's something I don't understand about being a female cop; why men always have to be so annoyingly overprotective of me? I can do all things that they can do. Sure, I can kick some butt, I can chase bad guys on foot (forget the car, running is more fun), I can be tough. I mean, I can understand this overprotective, macho-man attitude from Chin because he still thinks of me as a little girl and a little bit from Danny because he still thought I was a rookie, but not from Steve. Everyone but him.

I thought he understood that I can do everything they can do. I thought he knew how much I hated being treated like a small child but I guess I was wrong.

The thing is, there was this guy, big and muscular but kind of dumb, who had committed a murder and we all knew about it. We had the evidence, we had a witness, all we needed was to find him and the case would be over. It took us forever to do so, almost all day and we finally caught this guy and he decided to make a run for it. So, I ran too. I was nearly caught up to him when Steve decided to play the boss and stopped me from running; he actually stood in front of me until Danny appeared with the car and the suspect was nowhere to be found. He wanted to play the hero, I get it, I sort of liked it but not when I am doing my job.

When we got to the office all I wanted to do was slap him senseless. How am I supposed to do my job if he stops me every time things get rough?

"Are you ok?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that I did not want to talk to him at all.

"I dunno, should I be?" I snap. Danny and Chin look at each other, not saying a word. Maybe they thought this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb to me, Steve. It doesn't suit you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How about you let me do my job properly?" I continue. "How about you stop treating me like some damn rookie for once?"

"I never treated you like a rookie..."

"Today you did."

"Kono..."

"I had the guy. I had him!" I complain. "I had the man and you stopped me!"

"He was going to knock you down!"

"You didn't know that!"

"He looked like a monster!"

"So you stopped me because you thought I couldn't take him?"

"I never said that!"

"You just did!

He takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself and this whole situation. It was not working at all. At least not for me, I'm still pissed.

"Look, I never said you couldn't take the guy, you obviously can. I just..." he bites his lower lip, looks at his hands and then back at me. "I don't think you need to take unnecessary risks when some of us can help you. I thought I was doing exactly that, helping you."

"I know you were, but you have to understand that I'm police officer just like you are, I can do the exact same things that you do without being protected."

"Sorry," he apologized and the look of guilt made me feel bad already. "I can't help but taking care of you and playing the hero from time to time."

Was this man even real?

"And I do understand that you are a cop, and I know you can kick ass when you want to," he smiles as he speaks. "Just don't ask me to stop doing this because I really think I can't."

If I were alone at home, and this were a part of the chick flicks I like to watch from time to time, I'd be crying my eyes out. But I'm here, in front of the man who was willing to do anything to keep me safe and did not hesitate to say it in front of everybody.

"Just don't mistake me from some damsel in distress, alright?" I try as hard as I can to break the ice and to feel less on a verge of tears.

"I can still be your knight in shining armor."

Or you could stop trying to fit into this damn list. That'll be great to.

* * *

><p>"You sound a little pissed, my friend," Maggie says over the phone. Thank God we were alone so I could vent to her again.<p>

"I just had a little bit of an argument with Steve."

"Hottie McGarrett? No way! What did he do? Walked around the office half naked and made you drool over your keyboard?"

"No!" I wish. "He was trying to play Superman with me, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... I understand sometimes it's difficult to fit into this man's world, I thought I had fit into it, but when the only person you think will treat you like an equal decides to treat you like a little girl who is about to cry, it makes it feel so freaking awful." I say, "I'm not a girl who needs constant saving, you know? I can take care of myself and he knows that."

"You're saying he played the hero."

"Something like that, yeah."

"Mhm, like that last thing on your list?"

Here we go again.

"No.."

"Yes, he did."

"No, Maggie, he didn't."

"You mentioned something about this perfect man being a hero but at the same time knowing when not to be one," she spoke matter of factly. "You also said Steve tried to save you but you also said he understood."

"I..."

"Face it girl, you're screwed!"

"I'm not!" I protest.

"Yes you are," she continues. "I'm not trying to be annoying here, which I know I am being, but this thing about you constantly not facing the fact that his man is all kinds of perfect, and he fits with everything you described is really getting boring. Steve McGarrett is the man you've been looking for, deal with it!"

"How come every time we talk on the phone we end up talking about this?"

"Because it's our thing, honey."

"I told you before, the fact that Steve is all kinds of perfect and he fits my perfect man's list, does not mean I will run to him and tell him how ridiculously hot he is nor that I'm so madly in love with him I want to cry..."

"You what?"

I turn around slowly, the voice coming from behind sounds shocked and the face even more so. I don't know how many shades of red I turn, nor when my heart started beating faster than the speed of light. All I know is that Steve was right in front of me, his pretty eyes staring me in disbelief and I just wanted to die right there.

"Maggie, I'm gonna have to call you back," I whisper over the phone.

"Why? What happened?"

"I think I've run into a little bit of a problem…"

**TBC**

**oh my God he knows!  
><strong>


	6. the truth will get you in trouble

_**This has been an incredible journey. You guys are the best,I swear. You have no idea how happy you make you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Fran** _

_**ps: follow me on tumblr! my username is CamelotLady :)**_

* * *

><p>"So, about that list..."<p>

How can I even begin to explain? Should I tell him that I wrote it when I was young? Should I say that this was just a game? Or maybe I should just tell him the truth. That this list applies only to him, because it seemed like for years the only man I've been describing is him.

"Yeah, care to elaborate?"

I felt so ashamed and speechless, which was was getting annoying and a little bit painful. The way he looked at me was different; I wasn't sure if he was pissed off or not but he was definitely not expecting to hear what he heard.

"I made that list when I was eleven," I begin. "It started out as a game among friends. Then, when I met my first boyfriend I thought it applied to him. It didn't. So I decided to let it go. Then I met someone else, I thought he was the one. I guess I was wrong again."

Then I met him. And even if it took me forever to find you, you fit right into it. How can I explain that without feeling completely heartbroken?

"How do I fit into this?" he asked, walking a few steps towards me.

"I was talking to Maggie the other day and she started to ask me about you, about the crush I had when I first met you. I told her it was just that, a crush, which I had forgotten about for a while. I lied," I speak, mentally telling my voice not to fail me. "Because when she mentioned you might be perfect for me I felt it all over again. Then, I saw the guitar in your office, and you told me you played. I thought, 'God, this can't be real, he cannot be fitting perfectly on my list', but you were.

I debate whether or not I should continue because I was starting to think that my emotions will play a trick on me and that maybe tomorrow I'd be too embarrassed to come to work, let alone looking into Steve's eyes. But then my brain tells me it's time to get it all out; I already started speaking and there was no way I could take it all back. So, I swallow the tears that were waiting to fall and speak once again.

"Then there was Gracie, and you singing to her. Just when I decided to get everything out of my head, you being all sweet and kind to her brought it all back. I knew there was no way I could get you out of my head anymore. Then the surfing made it all worse, because Maggie started saying once again that I was forcing myself not to think about it and she was right, I was," I swallowed hard. "I made that list because I knew it was impossible for me to find someone so perfect, so right for me. But I met you. I met you and it hurts how much you fit in. How painfully right everything is."

I cry.

I cry because this was not the way I thought this would happen. I cry because when he looks at me with his eyes full of sadness I knew this was a mistake in first place. That I should have run and told him that this was just a joke Maggie was playing on me. I cry because I have no idea how am I supposed to mend my heart.

"Kono I don't..."

"No, please don't say a word," I beg, wiping my tears angrily, feeling more and more stupid by the second. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just forget about the whole thing, okay?"

I move around my desk, my back facing him, the tears still running down my cheeks. I feel him move behind me, his body closer to mine than I ever thought it would. His hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"If I knew that playing guitar, surfing and being kind to Grace would bring your feelings to the light, I would have done it sooner," he whispered into my ear. "I haven't made a list yet, but I don't think I need to do that to know how much you fit with me."

I turn around slowly, my brain processing his words carefully. Was I dreaming again? Was this one of those fantasies in which I wake up staring at the ceiling and praying for it to come true?

"Steve..."

"I love you."

A sob escapes my lips and I cry at his words. His face is so full of emotions that there's no way he could be faking all of this; he was not just saying it. He meant it. He loves me.

"I've been a coward for not saying this before, for making you believe you were just my friend," he whispered, our faces so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "I love you. I don't think I can say that enough."

He slowly wipes the lonely tears running down my cheeks with his fingers, breaking the space between us. Our lips touch, and no matter how cliché this is I my heart stops beating, and when his hands land on my hips pulling me closer to him, the land on my feet disappears. When we break apart, reluctantly but we both needed air, there's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on his handsome face and I answer it with one of my own.

"I'm so cliché right now, it's unreal," I speak and he laughs. "But I have to say this. You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about this."

"Care to be a little more cliché and let me take you out?"

"As long as you give serenade me. That's totally something my perfect guy should do."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this perfect guy can do way more than that."

"Oh really?"

"I've have skills you've never seen."

**FIN! (sorta)**


	7. epilogue

**This is the last last chapter. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and giving me courage to go on.I love you all so freakin much!**

**Gigantic HUGS to my beta, YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME OUT!**

**McKono FTW!**

__**Don't forget to follow me on tumblr!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep._

What is that noise? Why is it so loud? If I could just find out where it's coming from.

'_You've reached Kono's phone, I'm not available right now, leave a message after the beep.'_

"Kono Kalakaua, answer your damn phone right now!"

Was that Maggie? Why is she yelling?

"C'mon, pick up! I need to know what happened! Does he know? Did you talk to him? I'm dying here, girl!" she sighs loudly and groans."Whatever. Call me back or I'm gonna keep calling until you regret being my friend!"

I can't help but giggle. Maybe I shouldn't have unplugged my phone yesterday or maybe I should have texted her to let her know everything was fine. Truth be told, I was way too busy to actually reach my cell phone and call my best friend.

And I wasn't about to call her now either. I don't think I'm moving from my position in this warm bed until tomorrow.

It feels so warm.

Especially with the strong arm wrapped around my waist.

Life is good.

"Is she mad?" I hear Steve speak, and I turn around so I'm facing his pretty face.

"No, I think she's worried."

"About you?"

"About us."

"Maybe you should call her," he whispers, pushing a rebel hear behind my ear. "Tell her you're alright. You did hang up the phone on her."

I move impossibly closer to him and shake my head at his suggestion. How can I move when I am so comfortable?

"Later. I don't want to get up."

He laughs softly and drops a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"You know we have to go to work, right?"

"Yeah..."

"That means we have to get up.."

"Can we stay a little longer, please?" I wasn't used to begging, but just thinking about going to work and pretending nothing actually happened between me and Steve and acting all professional was definitely something worth begging for.

"Then again, I am your boss."

Not right now, no.

I nod slowly, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Which means it is up to me if we have to go to work," he smiles mischievously.

"I like the way you think."

We move closer, our faces inches apart, his lips barely brush mine and I close my eyes slowly.

_Beep._

_Beep._

"I'm going to kill her," I whisper against his lips and he smiles once again.

"I told you, you should have called her."

I reluctantly move away from his touch, already missing the warmth of his body. He grabs my hand before I make my way towards the living room, stealing a passionate kiss before letting me go.

If that's Maggie on the phone I'm gonna slap her senseless, I swear.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

Okay, that is definitely Maggie.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been calling you nonstop!" she complains. Actually she sort of yells, very loud. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing!"

I wouldn't define what we did last night as nothing though.

"Liar!"

She's a mind reader. I can tell.

"I'm fine Maggie. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls, I was sort of busy," I really hope she doesn't ask for details.

"Doing what?"

"Things."

Lots of things. Wonderful things. Fantastic things.

"What sort of things?"

"Personal things that I don't want to talk about right now!"

"Oh I get it. I get it," I can feel her smiling over the phone. "You and Steve were catching up with the missed time?"

"Why on earth would I answer that?"

"You don't have to. I mean if you are anything like me, which I think you are because we've been friends long enough, you did some pretty naughty things with your perfect guy."

"I'm not gonna give you any details if that's what you think."

"Don't worry, I won't need it. But let me ask you something. Was I right?"

"Right about what?"

"Was he your perfect guy?"

I smile brightly and turn my head towards the stairs as Steve walks down; putting his shirt on in the process. He kisses the top of my head once again before making his way towards the kitchen.

"He definitely is."

**FINI!**


End file.
